You're Beautiful
Detalles thumb|344px|You're Beautiful *'Título original:' 미남이시네요 / Minami Shineyo *'Título en inglés:' You're Beautiful *'Titulo en español:' Es Guapisimo/Eres Mi Estrella/Eres Hermosa/Es Hermoso *'Género: '''Comedia Romantica *'Episodios:' 16 *'Cadena:' SBS *'Período de emisión:' 07-Octubre al 26-Noviembre-2009 *'Horario:' Miércoles y Jueves 21:55 *'Banda sonora:' You're Beautiful OST *'Drama relacionado: 'Ikemen Desu Ne '(versión japonesa')'', ''Fabulous★Boys'' (versión taiwanesa) Argumento Go Mi Nyu (Gemma como la conocen en el convento), una chica muy inocente que quiere ser monja, tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Go Mi Nam cuyo sueño es ser cantante para poder conocer a su madre, ya que fueron abandonados en un orfanato al morir su padre. Un día un hombre misterioso llamado Ma Hon Yi aparece frente a Go Mi Nyu pidiéndole que se haga pasar por Go Mi Nam, mientras éste se recupera de una operación en EE.UU, ya que ha sido elegido para convertirse en el cuarto miembro del grupo A.N.JELL: la banda más popular de Corea. Al integrarse a la banda, Go Mi Nyu lucha tratando de mantener oculta su verdadera identidad. Esto le es difícil puesto que tiene que convivir con los otros 3 miembros de A.N.JELL, los cuales son hombres con personalidades totalmente opuestas y diferentes entre sí. Kang Shin Woo es el primero que nota que Go Mi Nam es mujer desde la primera noche que pasa con ella, el es guitarrista de A.N.JELL, un chico solitario, inteligente y aun así maduro para su edad,es el mas tranquilo y le gusta mucho el té, Jeremy es el hiperactivo y alegre baterista de la banda; y, por último, está el perfeccionista y obsesivo Hwang Tae Kyung, el líder y vocalista de A.N.JELL, él descubre la verdad que encierra el nuevo miembro. Sin embargo, un secreto une los destinos de Mi Nyu y Tae Kyung, una verdad que pondrá a prueba los sentimientos que ha nacido entre ellos y que puede llevarlos por distintos rumbos. ¿Nacerá el amor en la inocente Mi Nyu ? ¿Hwang Tae Kyung perdonará a su madre quien lo abandonó? Reparto ''A.N.JELL'' *''Jang Geun Suk es Hwang Tae Kyung'' **''Kang Soo Han es Tae Kyung (niño)'' *''Park Shin Hye es Go Mi Nam (hombre) / Go Mi Nyu (mujer)'' *''Jung Yong Hwa es Kang Shin Woo'' *''Lee Hong Ki es Jeremy / Kang On Yuç'' *''UEE es Yoo He Yi'' *''Kim In Kwon es Ma Hoon Yi (manager de Mi Nam)'' *''Kim Sung Ryung es Mo Hwa Ran (madre secreta de Tae Kyung)'' *''Jung Chan es el Presidente Ahn'' *''Bae Geu Rin es Sa Yu Ri (presidente del club de fans)'' *''Choi Ran es Choi Mi Ja (tía de Mi Nam & Mi Nyu)'' *''Jang Won Young es el fotógrafo de Nara Daily News'' *''Choi Soo Eun es Wang Kko Di'' '''Reparto Extendido *Kim Ho Chang es un bailarín *Lee Joo Yeon es un miembro de Before School (cameo) *Tae Hwang es parte del equipo *After School (cameo, ep 1) *Yoo Seung Ho (cameo, ep 9) *Yoo So Young *Kim Hyo Yeonm Producción *'Productor:' Hong Sung Chang *'Guionistas:' Hong Jung Eun / Hong Mi Ran Premios *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Netizen Popularidad para Jang Geun SukJang geun suk *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Top Ten para Jang geun suk Curiosidades *Junto a Boys Before Flowers, es de los dramas juveniles mas exitosos de los ultimos años. *Park Shin Hye se la comparó con Yoon Eun Hye, ya que realizó un trabajo similar en The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince. *En el capitulo 1 sale After School bailando "Diva". *En realidad, el primero en darse cuenta de que Go Mi Nam (Go Mi Nyu) era mujer fue Kang Shin Woo, y lo confirma en el capitulo 2, cuando Go Mi Nam (Go Mi Nyu) discute con su manager sobre el regreso de su hermano. *En el capítulo 2, mientras Go Mi Nam está ensayando la coreografía, se pueden apreciar las banderas de Puerto Rico y República Dominicana pintadas en el graffiti que aparece en la pared. *En el capitulo 3 Go Mi Nam (Go Mi Nyu), el manager y la estilista bailan Sorry, Sorry de Super Junior. *En el episodio 4 Go Mi Nam (Go Mi Nyu) está aprendiendo nombres de algunos artistas y dice todos los nombre de los integrantes de Super Junior. *En el capítulo 5, cuando Hwang Tae kyung cambia su estilo, se escuchan las canciones de Miley Cyrus "The climb",Kellie Pickler "Best Days of your life" y Pink "Please Don't leave me". *En el capitulo 8,se puede escuhar escuchar la canción "He could be the one" de Hannah Montana, y otra vez la canción "Best days of your life". *En el capitulo 9 cuando estan en la disco celebrando se escuchan las canciones de Lady Gaga-love game y de los Black eyed peas- bom bom *En el capitulo 13 cuando TK hace el fan meeting cantan la cancion "Fly me to the stars" '''de Frank Sinatra. *En el capitulo 16, durante el encuentro de Go Mi Nam(Go Mi Nyu) y Yoo He Yi, se escucha de fondo la canción "You Belong With Me" de Taylor Swift. *You're Beautiful fue un drama muy elogiado debido a su trama y exitoso reparto. *En el 2009, 2PM hizo una parodia de You're Beautiful. WooYoung interpretó a Go Mi Nam. *En el 2012, este drama renació como un musical, la producción musical de la compañia Cincinnati ha anunciado sus planes para introducir a You're Beautiful dentro de la escena de Broadway, con actuaciones musicales de alineación. El nuevo drama musical se basará en la historia original del drama. *En 2013, se estrenó la versión taiwanesa. *El 7 de Enero del 2013, se transmitió para latinoamérica, por la cadena de televisión Pasiones, llevando el nombre de "Eres mi estrella". *Se transmitió en Panamá en febrero del 2013 con el nombre " Es Guapísimo" por SERTV. *En la versión japonesa, Jang Geun Suk aparece como cameo en el capítulo 8. *En el primer capitulo de la version taiwanesa Park Shin Hye realiza un cameo camo la chica que escucha musica en la capilla. *A pesar de no haber debutado con su banda aun en Corea, Yonghwa fue elegido debido a su buena apariencia como uno de los ANJELL. Ya que los otros miembros estaban en Japón, él debía viajar regularmente alli para presentarse junto a ellos. *En la primer presentacion de CNBLUE en Corea fueron Hongki, Park Shin Hye, Geun Suk y miembros del staff del drama como muestra de amistad y apoyo a Yong Hwa. En el documental BLUETORY se puede ver incluso la buena relacion de ANJELL con los miembros de CNBLUE. *Lee Hong Ki, Jung Yong Hwa, Jang Geun Suk y Park Shin Hye mantienen su fuerte amistad aún después del drama. En 2011 tuvieron una reunion privada donde solo Geun Suk no pudo asistir. *Park Shin Hye fue rechazada de Boys Before Flowers por su apariencia de chica rica y Geun Suk rechazó protagonizar en dicho drama debido a que estaba grabando Beethoven Virus . *Lee Hong Ki reveló en tono juguetón que de ser posible cuando sea CEO reunirá a ANJELL para hacerlo una banda real. *Se está emitiendo el drama en Bolivia por la RED UNITEL. *En 21 de Octubre se emitie en el Perú por Panamericana TV. Con el nombre "Eres Mi Estrella" *Es el primer drama coreano "Creado por guionistas" (hermanas Hongs) el cual tiene sus propias versiones tanto en Taiwan como en Japon y con gran exito en ambas partes. *Se volvera a emitir por el canal PASIONES el 23 de diciembre de 2013. Audiencia '''Fuente: TNS Media Korea Galería You're Beautiful3.jpg You're Beautiful-1.jpg You're Beautiful2.jpg You're Beautiful4.jpg You're Beautiful6.jpg You're Beautiful7.jpg You're Beautiful8.jpg You're Beautiful9.jpg You're Beautiful10.jpg You're Beautiful11.jpg You're Beautiful18.jpg You're Beautiful19.jpg You're Beautiful16.jpg You're Beautiful17.jpg You're Beautiful14.jpg You're Beautiful15.jpg You're Beautiful13.jpg You're Beautiful12.jpg You're Beautiful20.jpg You're Beautiful21.jpg You're Beautiful22.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2009 Categoría:SBS